


Trouble (A Spirk song parody)

by PunsBulletsAndPointyThings



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: I was /really/ bored, M/M, Song Parody, Spirk version, Trouble by Taylor Swift, based off a post I say on tumblr ages ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:23:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings/pseuds/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was /really/ bored when I wrote this.......</p>
    </blockquote>





	Trouble (A Spirk song parody)

**Author's Note:**

> I was /really/ bored when I wrote this.......

_This is Spock_

**This is Kirk**

**_This is both_ **

This is other

 

_Once upon a time_

_A few star years ago_

_You were a delinquent_

_And I was all alone_

_we’re flying_

_Flying_

_Flying through space_

_On the Enterprise_

_For Starfleet_

_That’s when I realized_

_That we were meant to be_

_You and me_

_You and me_

_You and me_

_And we’re long gone_

_From planet Earth_

_Both working on_

_The Enterprise_

_Hey!_

_Cause I knew you were my t’hy’la when we touched hands_

_I never would have guessed_

_All of the emotions that you make me feel_

_Whenever you’re around_

_I knew you were my t’hy’la when we touched hands_

_I never could have known_

_That you could make me feel so human_

_Now you’re lying on the cold hard ground_

_Khan!_

_Khan!_

Tribble

Tribble

Tribble

_Khan!_

_Khan!_

 

**No apologizes**

**I’ll never see you cry**

**Pretend you don’t know**

**That you’re the reason why**

**I’m freezing**

**I’m freezing**

**I’m freezing on Delta Vega**

**But now you’ve moved on**

**From Uhura to me**

**I never realized**

**How happy I would be**

**With you**

**With you**

**With you**

**Now we’re long gone**

**From planet earth**

**I’m captain**

**And you’re my First**

**Cause I knew you were my t’hy’la when we touched hands**

**And I looked into your eyes**

**Half logic and half emotion**

**Could you ever love me too?**

**I knew you were my t’hy’la when we touched hands.**

**And I looked into your eyes**

**Knew I would do anything to save you**

**Now I’m dying and I hear you cry**

 

_Khan!_

_Khan!_

Tribble

Tribble

Tribble

_Khan!_

_Khan!_

Tribble

Tribble

Tribble

 

**_And the strangest thing_ **

**_I feel I’ve always known_ **

**_That we were meant to be_ **

**_Even_ **

**_When I hated you_ **

**_You hated me!_ **

**_Yeah!_ **

 

_I knew you were my t’hy’la when we touched hands_

_It’s a Vulcan kiss you know_

_It means so much that you accept me_

_More then you will ever know_

 

_I knew you were my t’hy’la when we touched hands_

_You’re my heart and soul_

_I don’t think that I could live without you_

_Please don’t ever go_

 

_Khan!_

_Khan!_

Tribble

Tribble

Tribble

_Khan!_

_Khan!_

Tribble

Tribble

Tribble

 

I knew you were my t’hy’la when we touched hands

 

 

Tribble

Tribble

Tribble


End file.
